BATALLA FINAL
by Akane Maxwell
Summary: Historia re escrita y editada... Una nueva batalla comienza... la batalla que cerrará todo... será... la Batalla Final... Espero que les guste... dejen RW


Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi y a Rumiko Takahashi, salvo los inventados por mí, esto lo hago sin afán de lucro, solo para su y mi diversión.

* * *

**BATALLA FINAL**

_**Akane Maxwell**_

Epilogo: _"El fin"_

El planeta azul brilla en todo su esplendor, como si también estuviera celebrando el compromiso efectuado entre los dos príncipes. El palacio está desbordante de luces multicolores, la música es alegre y a muy alto volumen, pero esto no impide que se escuchen las risas alegres, de todos los habitantes del lugar, en realidad casi todos, ya que dos jóvenes están en los alrededores del palacio.

**-Parece que la celebración está que revienta de felicidad- **dijo el joven mirando hacia el lado norte del lugar.

**-Es que el motivo de la celebración lo amerita- **la joven respondió, viendo hacia el lado sur del lugar ** -Estoy muy feliz por ellos- **sonrió sincera, sin dejar de vigilar el entorno.

Ambos muchachos voltearon, encontrando sus miradas y sonrieron, sin dejar de vigilar el entorno, se acercaron, y cuando estuvieron frente a frente, se unieron en un tierno beso.

**-En cuanto ellos se unan- **el joven tomo el mentón de la chica para mirarla a los ojos **–Nosotros también seremos uno- **se volvieron a unir en un beso, pero al segundo se separaron, ya que un látigo de color negro se interpuso entre ellos.

**-¡TÚ!- **la chica lo apunto con su báculo coronado con una media luna y estrella.

**-Pensaste que no nos volveríamos a ver- **dijo con una media sonrisa el hombre sobre un poste de luz, donde el brillo del planeta azul se refleja en su cabellera plateada **– tenía que volver por ti- **sonrió de medio lado.

**-De qué habla - **le preguntó el joven a la mujer, mientras ve al hombre sobre el foco fijamente.

**-Sabes que nunca me iría contigo- **lo miró con odio.

**-Seremos los más poderosos de universo, si somos uno- **de un salto cayo frente a los jóvenes **– Sé que ella es la que te distrae… - **señaló hacia el castillo, donde la fiesta sigue en todo su esplendor **– es por eso que la destruiré – **corrió hacia el castillo con una velocidad superior al humano.

La reacción de la joven no se dejó esperar, también comenzó a correr, pero al ver que su velocidad no se asemeja a la del hombre de cabello plateado; de su espalda, salieron dos alas, y con ellas emprendió el vuelo, cuando estuvo a la altura del hombre, disparo un rayo dorado de su báculo, que detuvo la carrera del de cabellos plateados.

**-Eres más rápida que antes - **sonrió con orgullo el hombre de cabello plateado, sus ojos brillaban de maldad **– Espero que lo seas para esto –** giró sobre sí mismo, y lanzó una bola de energía de gran tamaño, con trayectoria hacia el castillo.

La muchacha, emprendió el vuelo, iba con ventaja, por lo que aterrizó antes de que llegara al castillo, susurró unas palabras, y su báculo se transformó en un escudo, eliminando el ataque del hombre.

El hombre de cabellera plateada, vio los movimientos de la muchacha **– este es el momento - **se desvaneció.

El chico que acompaña a la muchacha, está estático en su puesto, sorprendido, puesto que nunca había visto a la muchacha en acción. Él sabía que era la mejor de su reino, pero verlo se escapaba de sus conocimientos. En sus ojos se podía leer el orgullo mas pasaron al pánico, cuando el hombre desapareció mientras la chica repelía su ataque.

* * *

Está eliminando el escudo, cuando siente que algo anda mal, sin pensarlo se volteó y logro bloquear el golpe del látigo del hombre de cabello plateado.

**-Me gusta la nueva tú- **sonríe de lado. Y la empuja para destrabar su látigo del báculo de la muchacha.

**-Hay algo en que estamos de acuerdo- **salta, murmura un conjuro, suelta el ataque. Una humareda de polvo se levanta impidiendo su visión.

**-¡CUIDADO!- **el joven espectador dio el grito, y se lanzó al hombre que aparecía detrás de la muchacha, bloqueando el ataque que el hombre de cabellos plateados planeaba.

**-¡NO TE ENTROMETAS!- **de un solo golpe lo mando a volar lejos.

La muchacha emprende el vuelo, deteniendo la caída inminente del joven **–estás bien- **le pregunta, evidenciando la preocupación en su voz.

**-Estoy bien- **le sonríe, ella le hace el mismo gesto.

* * *

**-Estúpidos, los nubla ese tonto sentimiento- **de su mano izquierda comienza a formarse una esfera de energía plateada **–Sí no eres mía, no serás de nadie- **la esfera tenía dos metros de diámetro _**–destrucción total- **_soltó la esfera, la cual se dirige en dirección a la mansión, que sigue en su celebración.

* * *

La muchacha ve la estela de luz de la esfera, que se dirige a la mansión. Aún con el joven, ahora sujeto en su cintura. Emprende el vuelo. Por unos segundos llega antes que el ataque, pero al tener al joven en sus brazos, no puede usar su báculo. Lo mira buscando aprobación **–sólo hazlo-** respondió,ella asintió.

El ataque ya está ahí, pero no logro su objetivo. Los jóvenes usaron sus cuerpos para evitar la desgracia. Ambos cayeron al suelo.

**-Que lastima- **el hombre de cabellos plateados, se acercó a los cuerpos y se agachó para verlos. Notó como el joven está sin vida. Se acercó a la muchacha que está igual que su pareja. Corrió un mechón de su cabello, para ver el rostro iluminado con la luz del planeta azul **–Pudimos ser grandes- **acarició el rostro, luego se puso de pie **–Terminaré lo que empecé- **iba a dar un paso, pero notó que su pie está atascado con algo ** -¡Qué demonios…**

**-No será fácil…- **agarró con más fuerza el pie del hombre de cabellos plateados, logrando que éste cayera al suelo **–Por el poder concedido a mí, por mi Reina… **_**lluvia de estrellas…**_

Se vio el terror en los ojos del hombre de cabellos dorados. En los ojos de la chica se leía la tranquilidad, al ver el cilindro que los envolvía a ambos.

**-NO PUEDE SER… AHHHHH…**

Gritó, porque su piel se quema, a la vez el cilindro se volvía más pequeño, aprisionándolos a ambos.

**-Llegó tu fin- **susurró en el momento en que el cilindro se cerró por completo para dar paso a una gran explosión.

El humo comenzó a disiparse, mostrando los restos de la batalla. En el suelo el cuerpo del hombre de cabellos plateados yace, pero en segundos desapareció en una estela de polvos.

La chica muy mal herida y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan se acerca al cuerpo del joven que la acompaño. Tomó su mano y cayó muerta a su lado, inmediatamente, los cuerpos de los jóvenes se envolvieron en cintas de miles de colores, para el segundo explotar en burbujas de colores.

* * *

En el castillo la fiesta continua sin ni un sobresalto, es más, las risas se escuchan a todo volumen. La felicidad aumenta.

**-Gracias…- **fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

_**Continuara…**_

**NdlA: **Hola!... por fin terminé el epilogo!... recuerden que es la misma historia, solo con algunos detalles nuevos, porque perdí el original, así que estoy escribiendo según me acuerdo … pero la idea principal es la misma…

Espero que les guste este fic editado…

Nos leemos!

**Akane Maxwell**


End file.
